US-415
Performers **Brad Sherwood, Wayne Brady, Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles *Introductions **"Keep out of reach of children" Brad Sherwood **"Use only as directed" Wayne Brady **"Do not use while operating heavy machinery" Colin Mochrie **"May cause stomach bleeding" Ryan Stiles Games *Hollywood Director **Performers - Colin as the director; Wayne, Ryan, Brad as the actors **Scene - Wayne is a store detective. He's in a pet shop. He suspects Ryan of shoplifting. Brad is the police officer who's been called to the scene. **Styles used - Elvis, backwards, catty Vegas showgirls *Infomercial **Performers - Ryan and Colin **Subject - acne (personal problem that you would have that would be improved by a miracle product) *break *Party Quirks **Brad - host **Wayne - FAMILY COMING TO BLOWS ON THE JERRY SPRINGER SHOW **Colin - SYNCHRONIZED SWIMMING TEAMMATE OF THE OTHERS **Ryan - SERIES OF ANIMALS SPOTTING AND CHARGING THE CAMERAS *Title Sequence **Performers - Wayne and Brad sing, Colin and Ryan mime **Title - George Washington (famous person) and the Ventriloquist (occupation) *break *Helping Hands **Performers - Drew and Ryan, with Ryan's hands provided by Colin **Scene - Ryan is the bad-tempered owner of an ice cream parlor, teaching his new soda jerk, Drew, how to make the ultimate ice cream sundae. *break *Reading the Credits **Performers - Brad, Wayne, Colin, Ryan **Style - animals charging the camera Points *None Awarded Winner *Wayne Brady Game Times *Hollywood Director - (3:52) *Infomercial - (3:41) *Party Quirks - (2:51) *Title Sequence - (0:59) *Helping Hands - (3:39) Recurring Themes *Points comparisons - "That's right, the points are just like how good a tennis player Anne Kournikova really is." *Hollywood Director Crap - "William Shakespeare said 'All the world's a stage,' I say you are crap!" *Wizard of Oz references - Colin describes one of the objects in Infomercial: "Why it looks like something the Tin Man had lost." *Drew Carey Show references - Ryan says to Drew, "I used to watch your show. Should've saved some money." Trivial Highlights * This episode is from the same taping as episodes US-431 and US-7007 * Despite being sung in Title Sequence, Washington did not sign the Declaration of Independence Reviews from The Archives *Dean's guide review from the Idiotsite: **Best Game: It's very hard to top Hollywood Director here. It is hilarious from beginning to end, with all 4 having good parts, including Wayne's good Elvis, Brad wearing a chair on his head, Colin doing a nice Elvis dance and Ryan gulping down fish. **Worst Game: Title Sequence slows down the show a tad. The concepts the audience yells don't work. **Drew's Best Bit: Making fun of Wayne about how hard hosting is when Wayne has difficulty reading the card for Helping Hands. **Brad's Best Bit: Probably charging into the Hollywood Director scene and yelling "LAPD!!!" and beating up Wayne instead of Ryan. **Wayne's Best Bit: His Elvis is surprisingly good... actually probably the best of the three. **Colin's Best Bit: When he is trying to attach the jumper cables to certain parts of his anatomy in Informercial..."My nipples aren't cold enough". **Ryan's Best Bit: This is a little thing, but especially enjoyed the inside humor in Helping Hands when he admits that the ice cream he just ate is GOOD. **Credits should have been read by: It's really hard to choose from Colin and Ryan here since both have excellent shows but I'll pick the taller one just because I haven't in awhile. He has that sparkle in his eye in this episode, which he's been lacking in recent series. **Should have stayed home and considered the matter from a hippopotamus's point of view: Brad didn't have a particularly good show, including quite possibly the worst Elvis I've ever seen...what was that? **Overall: A A very good show with some good game selection. It's pleasing to see that they've moved away from some of the overplayed games of the last few years, especially Let's Make a Date and Greatest Hits. Episode Quotables Category:Season 4 (US) Category:Episodes Category:Brad Sherwood Episodes (US) Category:Season 4 Taping Category:US Series Category:Drew Series